Ask The Vocaloids!
by MegChan
Summary: Meh, just another Ask The Vocaloids thing-y. Ask them anything you want.  Uh...Rated T, I guess. Sorry for the suckish summary, too. xD
1. Introduction

**Hello Guys. This is my first submission here so please be nice to it. . Or else it/I will bite you to death. **

**Haha, just kidding. ^^ Anyways,this is just one of those, "Ask something" fanfics. I got my inspiration form a lot of what I saw here. So yeah, enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloids.**

* * *

><p>Hatsune Miku: Hallo and welcome, everyone! So basically, this is just some kind of interviewing the Vocaloids, so-<p>

Kasane Teto: *pops out of nowhere and cuts Miku* Hey! Don't forget to add Utauloids! We need some love to, Ya'know!

Miku: Okay, okay, calm down. All of us are included here, even some fanloids…Durr….

*Some Vocaloids walk in the room*

Kagamine Rin: H-hey! Miku, Teto! You're starting already? I thought we were going to start this together?

Miku: Really? Teehee~ My bad… *giggles*

Rin: You…

Kagamine Len: *sigh* It doesn't matter. Let's just start.

KAITO: Hello and welcome, ever-

Miku: *cuts Kaito* I already said that, Baka.

Kaito: I..I didn't know, okay? And stop calling me Baka! *crosses arms*

MEIKO: You guys… Anyways, yeah, just send us some questions and we'll try our best to answer it… *thumbs up*

Megurine Luka: Here are some rules that you need to read before asking.

Rin: Woah, where did you come from?

Miku: Get used to it, Rin.

Len: Many people will just pop out of nowhere here… It's kinda creepy…

Kamui Gackupo: First rule is…erm…

*everyone turns to Gackupo*

All: ?

Luka: Give me that. *snatches the paper from his hand* Oh, would you look at that.

Meiko: There are no rules at all. Bah, the author must be too last to think of that.

Me: H-hey! It's 11:40 PM Here ya'know!

Meiko: Psh.

Rin: What you just need to do is to send us questions of any topic.

Miku: Topics like songs, pairings, and others.

Kaito: You can ask any 'Loids out there.

Len: "'Loids?"

Kaito: Ya'know, Vocaloids, Utauloid, Voyakiloids, Etc.

Gackupo: So I guess that's it for now…

Miku: We'll be looking forward for your questions! *salutes*

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah… It's kinda lame right? xD<strong>

**I still gotta fix my grammar and all. **

**So, yeah, just like what you have read, there are no rules at all. 8D **

**You can ask anything from Kaito's obsession with Ice cream, to Why Gackupo likes to stalk little boys and all. LOL. **

**I'll do my best to answer all your questions. Maybe every day, every other day or every week. **

**Please Review and thank you for reading~ ^^**


	2. Azer Yamato

**Yay, two reviews in one day. Okay so, this chapter will be dedicated for **_**Azer Yamato**_**'s questions. I hope you'll enjoy. And I'll apologize if you'll find some grammar and spelling mistakes, as I said, I have to improve my English. .**

**Disclaimer: A muffin told me that I own Vocaloid. Too bad it was just a dream.**

* * *

><p><strong>Miku:<strong> Finally, we got a sender!

**Rin:** Duh, we just started yesterday. _*rolls eyes*_

**Miku:** So? _*sticks out tongue*_

**Meiko: **Okaaay, let's just get started before someone here gets mad and ruin the stage. The question is from Azer Yamato. It's for you. _*hands the paper to Len*_

**Len: **Hello Azer. _*smiles, read the paper then suddenly pouts*_

**Rin:** Hahaha! I think I know what the question is… _*giggles*_

**Miku:** _*glance at the paper* _I'll read that. _*clears throat* _

**-**_**Do you proud becoming a Shota? **_

_*giggles*_

**Len: **_*shots a death glare at the two girls* _

**Meiko: **Answer the question, Shota.

**Len:** Augh, No. Never did I become proud of becoming a Shota. Really, it's groooooss. Especially-

**Rin:** Especially, when he gets raped by Kaito and Gackupo! _*laughs*_

**Len: **Ew, Rin, that's gross _*smirks*_Why are you fantasizing about me being raped anyway?

**Rin:**_*blushes* _I do not!

**Len:** Riiiiiiight… Anyways, next question.

_**-**__**Who do you like more, Rin, Luka, Gumi, Meiko, or Haku? (No Miku sorry!)**_

**Miku:** Aaw, I'm not included. _*pouts*_

**Gackupo: **Better answer that right, Len. _*dark aura*_

**Haku:** Um… W-why am I in the choices?

**Len:** Um…tough question… I guess…. Rin?

**Rin: **Daww, you picked me~ _*glomps Len*_

**Kaito: **Ew, twincest.

**Rin:** You're just jealous! _*sticks out tongue* _

**Kaito: **_*Sticks out tongue too* _No I'm not!

**Luka: **You guys are so immature…

**Meiko:** Hey Len, you're still not done! _*waves paper*_

**Len: **Eh?

**Meiko: **Here, it says…

_**-Go have a date with the girl you like!**_

Daww, you'll date Rin~

**Len:** D-date? _*sweats* _

_*To himself: Well, if it's Rin, it won't be "that kind" of date I guess. 'Cause, you know, it'll be more like "brother and sister" bonding thing-y*_

**Miku: **Yo, Len! So, what's your answer?

**Len: **_*sigh* _Fine, it's not like I can refuse, right?

**Miku: **Yay! Well then, it's my turn! _*snatches paper*_

_**-**__**You have a good voice... But what's up with 'Melt' you voice is too... Well you know!**_

**Miku: **What do you mean? MY voice is completely normal, and cute, when I sang Melt.

**Meiko:** Normal, as in, sounding like a hamster inside a ball full of helium? _*laughs*_

**Miku: **H-hey! My voice sounds waaay better than a hamster! _*pouts*_

**Luka: **Moving on… this one's for you, Rin. _*hands the paper*_

_**-**_**Same as Len... Do you proud being a Lolicon?**

**Rin: **Eh… I do not look like a Lolicon…

**Len: **Riiiiight.

**Rin: **_*death glare*_

**Kaito:** Think of it like this, since Len is a Shota… Wouldn't that make you a Lolicon? _*is an expert when it comes to little children*_

**Rin and Len: **_*more death glares*_

**Rin: **But I don't think that's the question. Well, since clearly I am not a Lolicon… There is nothing to be proud of, right?

**Len: **_*chuckles*_

**Rin: **WHAT?

**Meiko: **And the last question is… _*reads paper* _Oh…

_**-If you have to hurt Kaito or Gackupo, how will you do that? (Sorry Kaito and Gackupo)**_

Well, do you need a demonstration? _*evil smirk*_

**Kaito: **W-w-wait, didn't he just ASK the question?

**Meiko: **_*sigh*_ Okay then, you coward. If I have to hurt these Pedos, I would probably just beat the crap out of them.

**Gackupo:**_ *gulps*_

**Luka:** I would stick a fork in their hands.

**Kaito: **Hehe, if the forks will come out of your bras, then maybe I- OUCH! _*looks at his bleeding hands*_ HOLY-PEPPERMINT-ICE-CREAM! My hand is bleeding! _*panics*_

**Luka: **That's what perverts deserve.

**Len:** Of course…

**Rin:** …we'll just squish them…

**Len: **…with our Road Roller…

**Miku: **Violence is bad…

**Kaito and Gackupo: **Miku, you're our angel!

**Miku: **…but it sure is fun… _*creepy smile*_

**Kaito and Gackupo: **Our beloved angle has betrayed us… _*sobs*_

**Meiko: **Aaand I guess that's the end of this chapter!

**Kaito: **Hey! I just noticed! Miku, why are you wearing polka-dot pantsu? What happened to the striped one?

**Miku:** KYAA! Perverts! You and Gackupo peeked in my skirt didn't you? _*rages*_

**Gackupo: **Why am I involved?

**Kaito: **Dude, were in this together!

**Rin:** And for your entertainment…

**Len:** …watch the Pedos (Kaito and Gackupo) being tortured by the raging Miku!

**Meiko: **Uh… Enjoy?

**Luka: **Bye and thanks for reading.

_***In the background***_

**Kaito:** Ow! Ow, ow! Miku! Stop! I'm so sorry, I won't do it again! ; A ;

**Gakupo: **You stupid BAKAITO!

**Miku:** You guys are so screwed. _*chases while throwing leeks*_

* * *

><p><strong>Whew~ finally finished. This could have been submitted earlier but then my friends barged in my room while I was typing and invited me to have Karaoke with them. xD<strong>

_***Little note: I will do a little story about Rin and Len's date if I'm motivated. 8D***_

_**Review Please!**_


	3. Rexno Kiley Part 1

**Another chapter! I'm really into typing today. xD Anyways this chapter is for **_**Rexno Kiley**_**. You have a lot of questions! I like it~ xD**

**Disclaimer: I may own your cabbages but I still won't own Vocaloid. OTL.**

* * *

><p><strong>Miku: <strong>Yes! Another interview!

**Rin: **Why do you always start this…this… Ask something thing-y? _*crosses arms*_

**Miku: **It's because I'm the number one Vocaloid! _*thumbs up* _

**Len: **No you're not. Meiko and Kaito were the first ones.

**Miku: **Meh! _*stick tongue*_

**Meiko: **WUSUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP!

**Rin: **Erm… Meiko?

**Kaito: **_*sigh* _Unfortunately, Meiko's drunk today.

**Miku: **I hope she won't ruin the stage. _*shivers*_

**Luka: **Let's just start now. It's for, uh, Rin and Len. _*hands the paper*_

**Miku: **Why does every question starts with Rin and Len?

**Rin: **Isn't it obvious?

**Len:** It's because we're more popular than you. _*winks*_

**Miku: USODA! **(Liar!)

**Rin and Len: **_*chuckles*_

**Len: **Anyways…

_**-Hey Rin and Len~! You two are so awesome; must I try and search for another synonym? Especially in your performances of Trick and Treat on the March 9th concert! Rin, your outfit was so cute, hm, but Len, why were YOU the one with a bow on your neko tail?**_

**Rin:** Thank you Rexno~ I really liked my outfit there!

**Len:** _*sigh*_ That costume… Well, I guess the producers are just goofing around with the costumes…again…

**Kaito: **Please were more neko costumes, Len!~

**Len: **_*punches Kaito* _Shut up, Pervert!

**Rin:** Next question~

_**-Will you guys present that song when you come to LA?**_

I hope so! Trick or Treat is such a great song to dance at~

**Len:** But with more "manlier" costume…

**Rin: **Psh. You're still not getting used to "those costumes"? _*giggles*_

**Len: **Shut up, Loli.

**Rin: **Shota.

**Len: **Loli.

**Miku:** Next question please!

**Len:** Okay…

_**-Soooo you two KNEW this was coming! Are you two twins, mirror images, lovers? Be prepared for many questions on that subject...**_

Really, you guys are still not done with that?

**Rin:** Yeah, but I think many people sees us as twins…

**Len:** But it's not official yet…

**Kaito: **If you were mirror images… _*thinks*_

**Rin: **_*throws a flower vase at Kaito* _I know what you're thinking, BAKAITO!

**Kaito:** Ouch! My head! _*runs to the kitchen*_

**Len:** …

**Rin: **Oh, next question is for me…

_**-Rin? Are you really as crazy as you are in Fear Garden? You look so cute and innocent and I Like You I Love You-ish, then you pull out the 'choppy ur armz' card on us...**_

Ahaha, oh that… don't worry, the hands used on Fear Garden are just props… But, Daww, Yeah, I'm really adorable~

**Len: **Yeah right…

**Rin: **Hmp.

_**-What would you do if Gakupo stole your pretty little bouncy headbow?**_

Oh, I will chop him to pieces! Nobody steals my adorable little bow! _*strokes bow*_

**Gackupo:** I thought you were supposed to be adorable… D:

**Rin: **_*winks*_

_**-I have a plushie of you. I nearly punch my cat whenever he goes near it, becuz I'm so protective over it. (Dont worry, I love my cat! Promise!) I paid 25$ for it, but Rinny-chan, how much money do YOU think you're worth?**_

Daww, you really love me~ Animal abuse is wrong…but I knew you just do it out of loooooove…

25$ eh… Not bad… Maybe 30$ is enough, Ohohoh.

**Miku:** That's a little expesive….

**Len: **My turn…

_**-Dont worry...I'm not a fangirl for you. Wellll...maybe I am when you sing Last Night and Gray...^^**_

Whew, glad you're not one of those scary fangirls… Um, haha, thanks. Last Night Good Night was so high… I almost broke my voice in there but, I succeeded, haha. Many people like Gray because they say that I sing like my own age there. Take that Shotacons.

**Miku: **Hah! I didn't even had a hard time singing Last Night, Good Night…

**Len: **Okay first, it's because it's your song,duh. And secondly, You're a girl!

**Miku: **Ohoho, got that right, Shota. _*winks*_

**Len: **_*groans*_ Whatever, Miss Helium Diva.

_**-Oh, but, Len, sorry, it's ME who has your pants. ... BAZINGA! (Yes Big Bang Theory reference right ther.) I actually stole your alter, Dell's, pants. But he ain't EVER getting em back! *fangirl laugh***_

_*sigh*_ That song's going to haunt me forever. Nice reference, BTW. Oh and, you stole Dell's pants? O.O He's not gonna be happy about that.

**Dell:** _*slams door open* _People! Another set of my pants went missing!

**Len:** Told 'ya.

**Haku:** U-um… Dell, please calm down..I-I think I know who stole your pants…

**Dell:** Screw this, I'm going back to sleep… _*walks away*_

**Haku: **D-dell, wait! _*follows Dell*_

**Len:** O…kay…

_**-Do you, Len, think you're smarter than Rin?**_

Ahaha! Of course I'm smarter than Rin!

**Rin: **What the, no you're not! D:

**Len: **Yes I am.

**Rin: **You're a boy!

**Len: **So?

**Rin: **Girls are smarter than boys and it's a universal truth… Google it, Len.

**Luka: **That was supposed to be my line.

**Rin: **Ahaha…o..kay…

**Len:**

_**-Your new Append is hot. Especially in the songs Out of Eden and Get Wild! GREAT JOB ON THE PUBERTY, MAN! So how has your new Append changed how you're being treated, by fans and by the Vocaloid family?**_

Haha, I know right. And thanks man.

**Rin: **Len just hit puberty? _*laughs*_

**Miku: **_*laughs with Rin*_

**Len:** Unfortunately, no. They still treat me the same way even before Append came and it sucks. I don't know about the fans though.

**Miku: **_*just done laughing* _Haha. Puberty.

**Len:** Your turn, Miss Helium Diva. _*death glare*_

**Miku: **_*sticks out tongue*_

_**-You are so so so so so so gorgeous :)**_

Daww, IKR? I am soooo gorgeous~

**Rin: **Yeah right.

**Miku: **Jealous?

**Rin: **Never.

**Miku: **Haha. _*giggles*_

_**-What do you honestly think of Len? And what about Kaito? NO SECRET KEEPING, MISSY!**_

Um, Len… Yeah, he's cute and Shota…

**Len: **_*death glare*_

**Kaito:** And?

**Miku:** Kaito can be so stupid sometimes... But yeah, he can be a good brother sometimes too… But he's still a pervert and nothing can change that.

**Kaito: **_*accidentally spills ice cream* _My ice cream!

**Miku: **See what I'm talking about?

_**-Um your Append outfit is...oh...you know...a bit TOO sexy for someone who sings things like Melt and White Letter. But do you like wearing it?**_

Dohoho, But I am sexy, right? _*winks*_

**Rin: **No.

**Miku: **Jealousy strikes again, eh? Don't worry Rin yours will grow soon~ _*laughs*_

**Len: **I don't think so… _*laughs*_

**Rin: **_*blushes*_ Y-yours isn't that big, anyway…

**Kaito: **You all can learn from Meiko and Luka… _*accidentally pokes Meiko's you know*_

**Meiko: **_*smashes with a bat*_

**Kaito: **Ow! I'm not happy being abused, ya'know!

**Len: **You're lucky she's asleep.

**Miku: **Back to the question, No. I may look sexy in it but, I think I prefer my old look. _*hug self*_ Because it looks more comfortable…

**Rin:** I just realize, the Append made our voice sound normal but we look more robotic…While our original voices sounds more robotic but we look more normal…

**Len:** The irony…

**Miku: **

_**-Is it awkward singing songs or doing photoshoots in the Append clothes?**_

Um, no, I don't think so. Maybe because I already got used to the producers I work with? But when we're doing it with new people, yeah, it's awkward. Good thing my Master covers me with his jacket before we do photo shoots or so.

_**-Im gonna cosplay you, in the Rolling Girl outfit, this spring. But...I'm nervous about the wig getting ruined. How do you keep your SUPER long hair so nice and clean and knotless? Is there, like, a special magic formula?**_

Oh yay! Good luck with that~ Haha, don't be so nervous on the wig so that you'll look good. _*winks* _Well, I do use a LOT of shampoo for my super long hair. But I don't do t everyday because it'll cause hair damage. Don't forget to use conditioner whether used a shampoo or not. Hm, maybe spraying some hair spray will help your wig keep in place?

Oh, and, haha. Magic Formula.

**Rin: **Wow, you said a lot in this time.

**Len:** You must be exhausted?

**Miku:** Not really~

_**-What's Mikuo like? Got any secrets of his that you wanna spill to the world?**_

**Mikuo:** Yay, I'm mentioned.

**Miku:** Hm…Mikuo? He's kinda cute too, like Len. But can also be stupid, like Kaito. And he jokes a LOT. Haha, that's why I like him. He can also be a pervert sometimes. And he's like an older brother to me. _*smiles at Mikuo*_

**Mikuo: **Daww, I'm touched~ But I am not a pervert.

**Miku: **Riiiiiight… Okay, Mikuo's secret? Hm…

**Mikuo: **Ha! You don't know any of my secret! I keep them in my diary!

...

Oh...

**Miku: **Hahaha! Oh god! You have a diary? _*laughs*_

**Rin: **That's so manly, Mikuo. _*laughs with Miku*_

**Mikuo: **_*blushes*_

**Miku:** Well I guess that's one of his secrets… And oh, he's checking out Neru too.

**Neru: **… _*opens phone*_

**Mikuo: **I do not! _*blushes more*_

**Miku: **Yes you do~ _*winks*_

**Mikuo: **Do you really hate me that much? _*pouts*_

**Miku: **Give me leeks for a week and I'll keep your secret…

**Mikuo: **You already spilled it out!

**Miku:** Dohoho, my bad~

_**-Screw them die-hard Miku haters. You're my favourite Vocaloid, voice-wise, song-wise (Calc. *_*), and design-wise.**_

Daww, thank you! Yeah, screw the Miku haters!

…

And those who sings "Gekokujou"

**Rin:** Why, got a problem with that?

**Miku:** Just kidding, I love you~ _*glomps Rin*_

**Rin: **I thought so.

**Mikuo:** Yuri!

**Kaito: **Hawt.

**Len: **Ew.

**Rin and Miku: **We will deal with you guys later. _*dark aura*_

**Kaito: **Erm… My turn?

_** -Hey man. My question is what we ALLLLL expected; what do you TRULY think of Len? He's cute ain't he?**_

**Len: **Oh god. _*groans*_

**Kaito: **Ohoho! Of course he's cute~ He's my little Shota~ _*cuddles Len*_

**Mikuo: **Yaoi!

**Rin: **Shut up.

**Miku: **Jealous~

**Len: **MY little Shota? Hah. _*pushes Kaito*_

**Kaito: **Aw, you hate meh. ; A ;

**Len:** Of course I do. _*eats a banana*_

**Kaito: **Augh. I really love it when you eat bananas. _*nosebleeds*_

**Len: **P-pervert! _ *throws banana peel at Kaito*_

**Rin and Miku: **Boom.

**Mikuo: **Head shot.

**Kaito: **A-anyways, next question…

_**-Dude...why are you naked all the time...?**_

W-why? It's very comfortable~ Especially during hot days…

**Miku: **But it's gross, Kaito.

**Rin:** And why do you have your scarf always with you? Even when you're naked?

**Mikuo:** Dude, do you like, bath with that thing?

**Kaito: **My scarf is a very special item ya'know! Without it…I don't feel like Kaito anymore…

**Len:** Wow…

**Kaito: **

_**-In Dark Woods Circus, your short part in the song totally made me shiver! Such a creepy role man! But I'm a bit claustrophobic so I'm wondering, how was it for you to be tied up in that straightjacket?**_

Haha. Yeah, I like my role in there too. But man, being tied like that wasn't easy…especially if Meiko's then one tying you up like that…

_**-Kaito, suppose that we are at a scarf auction, and Tei bid super high on and got posession of a perfect scarf that you wanted really bad! You DO know what Tei's gonna use that rope-like object for, ne? Well in short, Len's in trouble. What will you do about it?**_

Tei as in Sukone Tei? Wow, that girl is creepy. I think I know what she will do with that rope. Yep, Len's in trouble. Or gonna get raped. Again. But if she have a very beautiful and perfect scarf I would so buy it from her!

**Len: **WTF.

**Kaito: **Haha.

_**-Ever had ice cream spiked with rum?**_

**Rin: **What's a "rum"?

**Meiko: **_*just woke up* _Rum? Where?

**Miku: **I think rum is some kind of liquor?

**Kaito:** Erm… there's no rum here Meiko… Ahaha…

**Meiko:** Er… what's going on here?

**Luka: **We already started.

**Meiko: **Without me?

**Len:** Actually you were here. You were just sleeping.

**Meiko:** Oh…okay go on…

**Kaito:** Well, I haven't actually tried but if it would make my ice cream taste better then maybeeee?

_**-Ever looked at a playboy/playgirl magazine? ;)**_

Wha- Oh no, no, no, no, not at all…

**Gackupo:** Hey Kaito, you ordered this month's playboy magazine, right? Sorry but they're sold out today.

**All except Kaito and Gackupo: **…

**Kaito: **ASDFG!#TGQ%N!

**Gakupo: **Um…don't worry bro, you can still order next week.

**Kaito:** Thanks for the support…. OTL.

**Mikuo:** So you do read them… Can I borrow one issue?

**Miku:** _*hits Mikuo's head* _No you can't.

**Len: **This is for Meiko. _*hands the paper*_

**Meiko: **Okay…

_**-Ummmmm...pull up your shirt.**_

_*creepy grin* _Do you really want to?

**Rin: **WTH.

**Kaito & Gackupo: **Yes. Yes. Yes.

**Meiko: **_*pulls up shirt*_

**Miku & Rin: **_*holds up a cardboard to censored Meiko's* _This is the Pedo's Protection Shield.

**Meiko: **Ohohoh. You people and your strange requests~

_**-Meiko, what's your favorite song? It can be by you, by someone else, English, whatever!**_

Hm… Favorite song, eh… I guess Alice Human Sacrifice?

**Miku: **Why?

**Meiko: **Haha. No reason actually. I just thought of t randomly. _*winks*_

Also, singing it feels great because we sang all of it.

**Luka: **_*coughs*_

**Meiko: **Okay… Maybe not all of us, but still, you get my point, right?

_** -Alright, scenario time! Kaito made you eat A BUNCH of ice cream, but you aren't immune to the sugar like he is. Now you gotta go to the dentist. Whooooo scary. What do you do in that situation? Punch Kaito and sue the Ice Cream Company or what?**_

Right, like he can force me to eat that stupid food.

**Kaito: **It's not stupid! Kids love Ice Creams! _*again, is an expert*_

**Meiko:** Anyways, of course I'll punch, no, beat the hell out of him if that happens… I won't sue the Ice Cream Company, though.

_**-Hey, what's the deal with Sakine 16?**_

Oh, oh her… She was supposed to be like, the younger me… She sings a bit higher than me, I guess. Maybe she's a…Whadya' call that, Pitchloid? I kinda like her, though. Too bad she doesn't like Sake. _*sigh*_

_**-I think you'd look good with a girly slightly-Justin Bieber-oriented haircut. Whaddya say?**_

Justin Bieber?

**Len: **He's a famous singer in America. Some love him and some hates him.

**Meiko: **Oh, yeah, I remembered her.

**Rin:** Him.

**Meiko: **Oops, My bad. Anyways, yeah, I like my hair too. Though I'd like to try to make my hair longer.

**Kaito: **I think you'd look hot, I mean, cute with long hair, Meiko~

**Meiko: **You know, you're really lucky I'm n a good mood right now.

_**-You were my first Vocaloid voice on the program ! :D :D ...I downloaded you illegally and couldn't even make you say 'Toeto'.**_

Really? You can download Vocaloid illegally?

**Len:** It's called Pocaloid. The hacked version of Vocaloid.

**Meiko:** Smart ass.

**Rin: **Owned.

**Len: **Psh. That just proves I'm the smartest here.

**Mikuo:** Lies, all lies.

**Kaito: **Yeah! I'm smart too! I have memorized the average length and size of little children's ch-

**Len:** Don't. Even continue. That sentence.

**Meiko: **Back to the question, really? You can't make me say Toeto? Come on, man! You can do it!

**Gackupo:** It's my darling's turn now~

**Luka: **_*hits Gackupo's head*_ Don't you ever call me that again.

**Gakupo:** _*sobs in a corner*_

**Luka: **

_**-Wtf is Tako Luka?**_

It's my mascot. Look at my head.

**Tako Luka: **Yoho!

**Miku: **HOLY LEEKNESSES! What is that thing?

**Luka: **Tako Luka.

**Rin: **Daww, look at her~ Ain't she adorable? _*pokes*_

**Len: **A talking octopus. Can our family get any weirder?

**Hachune Miku:** _*pokes Len*_

**Len:** Huh?

…

WTH.

**Luka:** I think I answered your question already.

_**-If you had the time (which I'm assuming you don't, idk, song recording N stuff), would you be one of those avid bloggers?**_

I don't think so.

**Miku: **Yeah. Luka rarely talks so I guess it would be hard for her to make one of those.

**Luka:** _*nods*_

_**-..do you presently have a fork in your bra...?**_

…

You don't wanna know.

_**-Luka, I see you as the authority figure over the rest of the Vocaloids. Cuz you're all Clean Clear and Under Control. are you ACTUALLY the mom/drill sergeant of the house?**_

Yeah. Me and Meiko controls over the house. Though I'm much busier than her so she takes up most of the managing here. And she's scarier that me so it's easier for her manage.

**All: **_*jaw drop*_

**Luka: **What?

**Meiko: **Luka!

**Rin:** That was officially your longest sentence ever!

**Luka:** I'm glad.

_**-Do you read alot? If so, what's your favourite genre?**_

Yes, I read a lot. My favorite genre is Mystery.

**Rin: **So that what makes you smart. _*puts finger on her chin*_

**Len: **Maybe if you read a lot, you'll be smarter.

**Rin:** Whatever. _*crosses arms*_

**Kaito: **Wait, where's Gackupo? It's his turn now.

**Meiko:** There he is. _*points*_

**Gackupo: **_*analyzing the question*_ Yes! That's wonderful!

**Len:** What?

**Gakupo: **Oh, I'm sorry.

_**-You and Luka should name your kids Guka and Lakupo.**_

**Luka:** _*blushes*_

**Miku: **Daww, if you think about it, it is a nice name~

**Rin:** Rexno Kiley! You made Luka say her longest sentence and made her blush!

**Len:** What kind of questioner are you?

**Miku: **I bet she used some kind of magic.

**Rin: **She must studied at Hogwarts!

**Len: **Baka, Hogwarts doesn't exist.

**Rin: **Bleh! You ruin the fun! _*sticks out tongue*_

…

* * *

><p><strong>Don't worry, I'll do a Part 2 of this… xD I was just afraid that it would be too long for people to read~<strong>

**Did you wait too long for this? D: I'm sorry, have a lot of things to do since school's gonna start soon… **

**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Review Please and Thanks for reading.**


	4. Rexno Kiley Part 2

**Part 2! xD *sigh* I'm going to take an entrance exam later so I need to study. Sorry if this one sucks. OTL.**

**Disclaimer: COOKIES! I mean, I don't own Vocaloid.**

* * *

><p><strong>Neru:<strong> Yo!

**Miku: **What the, when did you get here?

**Neru: **_*shrugs*_

_**-Ahh, no fanfic of any kind is complete without your rudeness, hm? You're my favourite Vocaloid, personality-wise.**_

IKR! Why am I always the meanie in the fan fics?

**Meiko: **Because it suits your personality~

**Neru:** Well, I can't argue with that…

_**-So, youuuu. What's your deal with Haku? Friends? Enemies? Aquaintences? Lovers? (if you say that last one...I...I...I will poison Haku's sake.)**_

Lovers? Haha, I'm not a lesbian, girl. We're just friends, dude. And don't poison Haku's sake. It causes BAD things. _*face palm*_

**Rin:** Bad things?

**Neru: **Let's just say, she becomes totally OOC.

**Miku:** OOC?

**Neru: **Duh, it means Out Of Character.

**Miku:** Meh, I'm not a text-er ya'know.

**Neru:** Whatever,

_**-Who's your favorite person in the room right now?**_

Um… _*looks around* _That idiot. _ *points*_

**Meiko:** Um… who was that?

**Neru: **_*winks* _

**Miku:** Rin?

**Neru: **_*head chop's Miku*_ Baka.

**Miku: **Neru's Head chop hurts. _*rubs head*_

**Mikuo:** I wonder who it is…

**Len:** Clueless Jerk…

**Mikuo: **What?

**Len:** Nothing…

**Haku:** D-dell, you have to answer a q-question too…

**Dell:** Eh, fine, whatever. _*smokes*_

**Miku:** Ew, Dell! Smoking's bad!

**Rin:** And you're going to cause us a second-degree smoking too!

**Len:** Second **hand.**

**Rin: **Meh, it's the same.

**Dell:** Kids…

_**-Honne Dell (I love saying your full name), marry me. ...Juuuuust kidding. I still adore you though :)**_

Meh, if you can buy me a thousand packs of cigarettes, sure I would marry you. Okay, I'm just kidding. Thanks anyway…

_**-What's YOUR relation with Haku?**_

She's my sister.

_**-So are you, like, a chain smoker or somethin? Blehhhh.**_

Isn't it obvious? _*smokes*_

**Kaito:** Dell, this is a non-smoking area.

**Dell:** Really, is there like a sign? No? Then I can smoke here. End.

**Kaito:** Geez, there are like kids here, you'll give them second-degree smoking.

**Miku:** Second-HAND!

**Kaito: **Meh.

**Gumi:** YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**Kaito: **Eek!

**Gumi:** Lulz, you scream like a guuurl~

**Kaito: **It's because you startled me

**Gumi: **Haha.

_**-Can you sell me your sweater from Matryoshka? :3**_

Oh sure, I'll sell it for… a dollar.

**Miku:** A dollar? Really?

**Gumi:** Just kidding, I'll sell it for a carton of carrots~

_**-Ever noticed how much you resemble the main girl what's-her-face from Scott Pilgrim vs the World? You two are both wicked cool, btw.**_

Scott Pilgrim vs The World? Len?

**Len:** The film is about Scott Pilgrim, a young Candian Musician, meeting the girl of his dreams, Ramona Flowers, an American delivery girl. In order to win Ramona, Scott learns that he must defeat Ramona's "seven evil exes", who are coming to kill him.

**Gumi:** Okay… I didn't catch any of that.

**Len:** _*sigh*_To simplify it, it's a film.

**Gumi:** Haha, yeah, I just googled it. You mean the girl with the pink hair? I like her goggles… but I love mine more. _*pats goggles*_

_**-**_ _**My favourite song by you is Chocolate and Carnival :) What are your favourite songs by yourself?**_

Oh, oh, I like Carnival too. It's just like Dark Wood Circus~ My favorite songs by myself?

Erm, Matryoshka maybe? But I can barely hear myself there when we played the song! _*pouts*_

**Miku: **Maybe you need to sing louder?

**Gumi:** Maybe YOU need to sing softer.

**Miku:** Okay, I don't want to pick a fight here…

**Gumi:** Haha, you seriously think I was mad? _*giggles*_

_**-**_ _**I hear you like carrots. So do my dogs. Are you willing to fight two St Bernards for a week's worth of carrots? Maybe you can use that hammer from Scott Pilgrim? (Owwwch)**_

Of course I LOVE Carrots~ You're dogs are epic for liking carrots… Hah, fighting them would be easy, like, fighting two dogs.

**Rin:** They are dogs.

**Gumi:** Oh. HAMMERS!But I can't stand to see any animal being abused~ So I'll just sell my Matryoshka jacket to you for a week's worth of carrots. Whadya' say?

_**-**_ _**Are you an anime fan? If so have you seen the segment in Lucky Star where Kagami gets a Miku cosplay becuz Konata put a spell on her? (My character names are probably wayyyy off)**_

Yes, I'm an anime fan! I even have a song about it~ Lucky Star? Oh! In the OVA!

**Miku:** She makes a good me. _*nods*_

**Gumi: **I haven't watch the whole OVA though. And don't worry, your character names are correct~ _*winks*_

_**-**_ _**Are you a Girl Gamer? If yes, I challenge you to a round of SSBB. Or Black Ops.**_

OMG YAY! SSBB! Bring it on, dude! Or dudette, or whatever.

_**-**_ _**Riiiight this may seem awkward but what bra size are you...? I keep seeing art of you, and sometimes you're Neru-flat (pardon me Neru) and sometimes you're like LUKA... I didn't think you were that big xD**_

**Neru:** I'm not flat. _*texts*_

**Gumi:** Awkward. But I think Gackupo and Kaito keeps a record for every Vocaloid Girl's bust size. _*winks*_

**Kaito:** You know about that?

**Gumi:** You can't keep any secrets from me~ Anyways, to answer your question, it's just normal. Like, Miku normal, but slightly bigger, Ohoho~

**Rin:** How can you answer that so calmly?

**Gumi:** Dunno. I'm just that awesome.

_**-**_ _**I have your voice on my Vocaloid2 program now. It's troublesome. Do me a favour and sing the intro to World is Mine, becuz you refuse to do it on my CPU :P**_

Oh…~ Is it a Pocaloid too, like Meiko, or an legal one? Anyways, sure, I'll sing!

_*clears throat* Sekai de, ichiban ohime sama, sou ui, atsukai, kokoro, eteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, Yone?_

Man, that note's a bit high.

**Miku:** Okay~ I guess this is the end!

**Rin:** Look, Rexno left a note:

_**-**_ _**Oh man guys. Sorry, I had a lot to ask! (I have much more on the way for next chapter xD) For your time and cooperation, I thank you! *too cheap to buy presents***_

It's okay Rexno~ We had a lot of fun doing this anyway!

**Miku: **BTW.

**Rin: **Eh?

**Miku:**Guys, remember this?

_Flash Baaaaaaaack~_

Something, something, blah blah, then:

_l__** Rin:**__ Why, got a problem with that?_

_**Miku:**__ Just kidding, I love you~ *glomps Rin*_

_**Rin: **__I thought so._

_**Mikuo:**__ Yuri!_

_**Kaito: **__Hawt._

_**Len: **__Ew._

_**Rin and Miku: **__We will deal with you guys later. *dark aura*_

…_End of Flash Back…_

**Kaito: **Oh, oh that…

**Mikuo:** Do girls have a long memory?

**Gackupo:** Maybe…

**Mikuo: **I thought so.

**Kaito:** But where do they keep it?

**Mikuo:** In your brain, Baka! And if it's full they still have another storage. _*winks*_

**Kaito: **What's that sound?

**Rin:**_*starts Road Roller*_

**The Pedos: **_*run for the hills*_

**Meiko:** I thought you were one of them

**Len:** Shh. Don't remind them.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally done. 8D LOLBTW, I forgot to thank you Rexno for the tip about the formatting thing-y.<strong>

**And thank you also for the compliments. xD Friendly Competition eh? LOL. And who doesn't like Pedos? ;P **

**Yes, I allow commands/dares/whatever you call it.**

**BTW, Len's info about the Scott something was from Wikipedia LOL. xD**

**Review Please and Thanks for reading~**


	5. Lolita Lolly Lips

**Okay! Another chappy~**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloids. Want. Do not own.**

* * *

><p><strong>Miku:<strong> Hello~ We're on air again! Okay let's start!

**Rin:** Why are you in such a hurry?

**Miku:** I've got a busy day today~ Recording and there's a cooking show that can teach me how to make foods with leeks! _*motivated*_

**Meiko:** The sender is… Lolita Lolly Lips… Nice name…

**Luka: **And it's for, Rin and Len… _*hands paper*_

**Rin:**

_**-**_ _**Rin and Len; To me and my brother think the best thing about having a twin is knowing you'll always have someone who'll completely understand you, what's the best thing about having a twin in your opinion?**_

Wow nice. _*claps*_I can agree with you there. Well, if you ask me our answers would be like, exactly the same. It feels great to know that someone's always there for you~

**Miku:** Wow.

**Len:** Since when did you get so serious?

**Rin:** Shut up and answer the question, okay?

**Len: **_*sigh* _Yeah. Having a twin is great but it also has its "cons". But mostly it has more "pros".

**Miku:** One cons about having a twin maybe is that you always fight over something because since you are twins you most likely have the same taste. _ *winks*_

**Rin:** Agreed. Next question is for Bakaito. _*throws paper*_

**Kaito: **_*sigh* _Still mad at me, I guess?

**Miku:** Obviously.

**Kaito:** Anyways…

_**-Kaito; Do you think Pomegranate flavoured ice cream would be nice? What do you think of Lolita-style clothing? And lastly, Do you have any pervy fetishes, e.g. French Maid outfits, Nurse costumes ect?**_

Promeganates eh? Haven't taste one but many people say they're sweet and delicious so, sure, why not? Pervy fetish…

**Miku:** Of course you have one

**Kaito:** Of course duh! I'm into…um… Neko costumes, or, or, Bandages! And also, Glasses! Ahh! _*day dreams*_

**Len:** His pervery perveryness strikes again.

**Miku:** I wonder who he is imagining this time… _*shakes head*_ Anyways, it's Luka's turn…

**Luka: **

_**-**_ _**Luka; Why is your version of EVERY SONG better than the original?**_

I thank you for your compliment. If, it's a compliment. But I don't know how to answer your question.

**Gackupo: **Luka's version will always be the best one out there~~

**Luka:** I don't think so.

**Gakupo:** Aww… Luka-san's so humble~ _*dere dere*_

**Luka:** _*is touched and annoyed at the same time*_

**Meiko:** My turn. Give me the paper love birds. _*snatches*_

**Luka:** _*shakes head _Please don't call us that.

**Meiko:** Wu'ver.

_**-Meiko; How much did you LOVE doing "Evil Food Eater, Conchita"?**_

Dohoho! I absolutely love dong that song~

**Miku:** Ew. Cannibalism.

**Meiko:** Psh. Leekilsm.

**Miku:** That's not even a word… _*crosses arms*_

**Meiko:** Meh.

**Rin:** What I like about it is that we're the servants.

**Len:** We served her loyally…

**Rin:** …then we got eaten…

**Meiko:** Ohoho.

**Miku:** Oh! The cooking show! _*runs to the living room*_

**Len:** What?

**Rin:** Miku wants to learn how to cook different kinds of foods with leek on them…

**Kaito:** If she learns them all then…

**Gackupo:** …maybe we'll have leek dinners for a whole week!

**Kaito: **_*gasps*_

**Miku:** _*from the living room*_ Yosh! I'll try that one later~

_10 minutes later…_

**BOOM!**

**Miku:** Eeh… why did it explode?

**Len:** I don't think we'll have leeks for dinner today…

**Rin:** …or for the next weeks…

**Kaito & Gakupo:** _*dances for joy*_

* * *

><p>… <strong>Yeah, I'm so tired today so meh, I won't write much in here…<strong>

**Just go and eat Miku's "special" leek dinner. **

**Review Please and Thanks for reading!**


End file.
